


i found (love)

by clouds_and_skyships (RebecaHerondale)



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebecaHerondale/pseuds/clouds_and_skyships
Summary: Just some Steelstep fluff.
Relationships: Steel/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	i found (love)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Found by Amber Run.

Chen’s bed is very soft, you’ve noticed. Perfect for napping, whether he joins you or not. It still amazes you, the fact that you know this at all, that he trusts you enough to let you be in his home. 

By now, you know the best spot on his bed to lay under the warmth of the afternoon sun, and you know your way around his kitchen, how he likes breakfast and how he looks when he’s just woken up. How in the moment you least expect he’ll try to surprise you by carrying you into his room, into his bed. 

Just as he did earlier this afternoon. 

You are both still lying there, movements slow and half-aware. His hand is playing with your hair and you hum, eyes closed. 

These are some of your favorite moments, when you’re both in between being awake and asleep, when Chen’s thoughts are almost exclusively about how amazing you are and how soft your hair is and how much he loves you, though he hasn’t said that one out loud yet. You don’t think he will, but it doesn’t matter, you still know it, and he knows you know it.

You open your eyes to see him and find your gaze meeting his. His eyes look like incoming storm clouds, closing in slowly but steadily, and you know you won’t be able to hurt him, when the time comes. He’s not oblivious, he’s noticed some things and they’re piece by piece forming a picture he doesn’t want to see but he also won’t recoil from. He  _ will _ stop you, you’re sure. He’s a hero, and you’re not one anymore, if you ever were a hero in the first place.

Right now, though? You smile and lean in to kiss him, running a hand through his hair, and don’t think of what the future will bring.


End file.
